criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Door to Hell
Door to Hell is the nineteenth case of the World Edition and the third of Eurasia. It is set in Derweze, Turkmenistan. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, it was revealed that Polish author Oliwia Kaminska had information regarding the doomsday device implanted in the galaxy. Digital analyst Mako Speltz' arduous efforts led it being revealed that Oliwia was in a residence of hers in Derweze, a village best known for the Door to Hell, a large crater of natural gas. When Ricky Romano and the player took a look at her house, Oliwia's phone (which was oddly left there) revealed that she was at the Door to Hell. When they visited the mysterious gas crater, they found Oliwia's corpse, burning in the fire. They were soon able to incriminate the Polish author's killer as a weaver (specializing in carpets and rugs) going by the name of Nyazik Abdulayeva. When Ricky and the player came to apprehend Nyazik, she immediately confessed. She said that 15 years ago, her sister, Gulya Abdulayeva, had joined the Russian space agency as a cosmonaut. Seven years after that event, the Abdulayevs were informed of her sister's death. The murder took place at a launch site in Kazakhstan, and it was registered that Gulya passed away due to excessive contact with radioactive iodine. Ever since her sister's mysterious death under the supervision of Sofya Morozova, she had a vendetta against the space agency of Russia. One day, Oliwia had bought a carpet from Nyazik, in which the former had mentioned radioactive iodine. Nyazik also later found out that Oliwia had visited Kazakhstan in the past, making Nyazik strongly believe that Oliwia was behind the murder of her sister. Not only that, but oil magnate Mergen Ibragimov told Nyazik that Oliwia was a thief as she was oddly capable of extracting oil, which she used to be a private donor for the Cosmic Convocation. After finding out both that information and the fact that Sofya Morozova of Russia was part of the space union, she decided that Oliwia was an evil sinner who had to die. Ricky decided then to ship her off to court. Judge Beaurigarde was disturbed by the manner of the murder, believing that it was rather gruesome. Not only that, but the honorable judge told Nyazik that just because Oliwia had contact with radioactive iodine and Oliwia went to Kazakhstan did not mean that Oliwia was behind Gulya's murder. Cosette said that she decided to do some research of her own, in which she found out that her sister had cancer, and that something went wrong in the process, in which radioactive iodine was necessary. This meant that the doctor at the launch site—neither Sofya nor Oliwia—were guilty of the murder. Nyazik was then sentenced to 30 years of jail, along with a chance of parole in 25 years, and mandatory psychological meetings for the next 10 to 15 years. Stats Victim *'Oliwia Kaminska' (found burning in the Door to Hell) Murder Weapon *'Door to Hell' Killer *'Nyazik Abdulayeva' Suspects Profile *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect wears green fabric Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak Appearance *The suspect has scorches *The suspect wears green fabric Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect wears green fabric Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect has scorches *The suspect wears green fabric Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect likes riddles Appearance *The suspect has scorches Killer's Profile *The killer eats beshbarmak. *The killer likes riddles. *The killer has scorches. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears green fabric. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Kaminski Household. (Clue: Broken Phone; Available at start) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Mobile Phone; New Crime Scene: Door to Hell) *Investigate Door to Hell. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Family Photo; Prerequisite: Mobile Phone unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beshbarmak; Murder Weapon registered: Door to Hell) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Odd Threat) *Analyze Odd Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles) *Examine Family Photo. (Result: Dust) *Investigate Kaminski Household again. (Clue: Broken Bottle; New Suspect: Cyryl Kaminski; Prerequisite: Dust collected from Family Photo) *Inform Cyryl Kaminski of the death of his wife. (Prerequisite: Kaminska Household investigated) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Honey Bottle) *Analyze Honey Bottle. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Arslan Garayev) *Talk to Arslan Garayev, apiarist, about selling honey to the victim. (Prerequisite: Honey Bottle analyzed) *Examine Torn Notice. (Result: Faded Notice) *Examine Faded Notice. (Result: Notice from Cosmic Convocation) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ashgabat Union Center. (Clues: Ballpoint Pen, Victim's Locket; New Suspect: Sofya Morozova; Available at start) *Examine Ballpoint Pen. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (New Suspect: Mergen Ibragimov) *See why Ibragimov went to the Cosmic Convocation base. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance identified under microscope) *Talk to Sofya Morozova about her presence in Turkmenistan. (New Lab Sample: Sofya's Testimony; Prerequisite: Ashgabat Union Center investigated) *Examine Sofya's Testimony. (New Suspect: Nyazik Abdulayeva; Prerequisite: Talk to Sofya Morozova) *Interrogate Nyazik Abdulayeva about her presence near the Turkmen Cosmic Convocation base. (Prerequisite: Sofya's Testimony identified) *Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Feather) *Analyze Feather. (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Oliwia's Boudoir) *Investigate Oliwia's Boudoir. (Clue: Fruit Bowl; Prerequisite: Feather analyzed) *Ask Cyryl why he claims that he sinned. (Prerequisite: Oliwia's Boudoir investigated) *Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Scorched Skin) *Analyze Scorched Skin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scorches) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Mergen Ibragimov if the victim did really steal from him. (New Crime Scene: Turkmen Office; Available at start) *Investigate Turkmen Office. (Clues: Stack of Papers, Faded File; Prerequisite: Ask Mergen Ibragimov) *Examine Stack of Papers. (Result: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (09:00:00) *Talk to Arslan about being a secret arms dealer. (Prerequisite: Pistol analyzed) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Death Notice) *Talk to Sofya Morozova about the death of a cosmonaut. (Prerequisite: Death Notice revealed) *Talk to Nyazik Abdulayeva about the death of her sister. (Prerequisite: Death Notice revealed) *Investigate Blazing Fire. (Clues: Oliwia's Book, Torn Fabric; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Oliwia's Book. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Patch of Clothing) *Analyze Patch of Clothing. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green fabric) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 3. (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia